Kyo's pretty fly for a white guy
by Girl in the Tiger Kimono
Summary: a Quick song fic on Kyo being pretty fly for a white guy, note hinting/implied KyoxTohru ok?


_**Disclaimer: **__**okay people I own nothing except my drunken muse. Lol**_

(A/N: I am warning you now this an extremely weird case of you tube video syndrome!)

Kyo walked into the house that day to find something strange happening, he walked in on Tohru, Uo-chan, Hana-chan, Hatsuharu, Yuki-kun, and even Momiji was doing this thing to help Tohru gain self-confidence, by filming this strange as hell music video, for some band in America called Offspring… he thinks _what the hell am I still doing here?_ Yuki grabs him and says

"Miss Honda he can play the part that we have left!"

"Oh! That is a great idea Yuki-kun! Kyo please help me with this!"

Kyo thinks to himself first _NO! NO! NO! Why can't I ever say no to you? _

"Okay Tohru sure, what do I have to sing?" She says thanks to him so many times but it is much better than you think, Kyo, thinks it is kinda hot in a way, sigh Arisia is right, he is a dumbass…

"Okay let's begin, Kyo you know your part right?"

"Uh huh, uh huh." Everyone laughs at his joke on his lines.

"_**Give it to me baby!" **_Uo-chan sings

"_**Uh huh, uh huh." **_Kyo sang nonchalantly back

"_**Give it to me baby!" **_ Tohru had to sing

"_**Uh huh, uh huh" **_Kyo embarrassed and not thinking nods vigorously while the other guys mutter and laugh about it.

"_**Give it to me baby!" **_Finally Hana-chan

"_**Uh huh, uh huh" **_Kyo brushes the girls off

"_**And all the girlies say I'm pretty fly for a white guy." **_ Kyo acts proud about it.

"**Uno dos tres quarto cinco, cinco se****s" **now for Hatsuharu.

"_**You know it's kinda hard just to get along today**_

_**Our subject isn't cool, but he thinks it anyway**_

_**He may not have a clue, and he may not have style**_

_**But everything he lacks, well he makes up in denial!" **_ Yuki's shot…

"_**So don't deflate, play it straight**_

_**You know he really doesn't get it anyway**_

_**Gonna play the field, keep it real**_

_**For you know a way, for you know a way**_

_**So if you don't break, just over compensate**_

_**At least you know you can always go on Ricki Lake**_

_**The world needs wannabees**_

_**Hey, hey, do the brand new thing!" **_ The scene below is the same as the first one.

_**Give it to me baby, uh huh, uh huh**_

_**Give it to me baby, uh huh, uh huh**_

_**Give it to me baby, uh huh, uh huh**_

"_**And all the girlies say I'm pretty fly" **_

"_**For a white guy" **_the three girls sing and wink.

"_**He needs some cool tunes, not just any will suffice**_

_**But they didn't have Ice Cube so he bought Vanilla Ice!" **_that was Hatsuharu.

"_**Now cruising in his Pinto, he sees homies as he pass**_

_**But if he looks twice, they're gonna kick his lilly ass!**_

_**So don't deflate, play it straight**_

_**You know he really doesn't get it anyway**_

_**Gonna play the field, keep it real**_

_**For you know a way, for you know a way**_

_**So if you don't break, just over compensate**_

_**At least you know you can always go on Ricky Lake**_

_**The world loves wannabes**_

_**Hey, hey, do the trendy thing!" **_Yuki as well…

"_**Now he's getting a tattoo yeah, he's getting ink done**_

_**He asks for a 13, but they drew a 31**_

_**Friends say he's trying too hard and he's not quite hip**_

_**But in his own mind he's the, he's the dopest trick." **_ Momiji started again this time everything else is still the same… lol

_**Give it to me baby, uh huh, uh huh**_

_**Give it to me baby, uh huh, uh huh**_

_**Give it to me baby, uh huh, uh huh**_

_**And all the girlies say I'm pretty fly for a white guy**_

_**Uno dos tres quarto cinco, cinco se**____**s**_

_**So don't deflate, play it straight**_

_**You know he really doesn't get it anyway**_

_**Gonna play the field, keep it real**_

_**For you know a way, for you know a way**_

_**So if you don't break, just over compensate**_

_**At least you know you can always go on Ricky Lake**_

_**The world needs wannabes**_

_**The world loves Wannabes**_

_**Let's get some more wannabes**_

_**Hey, hey, do the brand new thing!**_

They finished just before Kisa-chan and everybody else walked in and they were left wondering if Kyo really was pretty fly, for a white guy…

Otaku's Corner:

Okay that was lame. Even for me… but I thought it was funny, and if you are a white guy and got offended, please don't be since I have other white guy friends who laughed their asses of about it… Also thank you for reading this if you did and for everyone HAPPY THANKSGIVING!


End file.
